


After The Wave

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A little missing scene following Archer's return to Enterprise from the future in 2.01 "Shockwave 2." (09/30/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I follow where the plot bunny leads. Some of my stories may be a continuation of earlier fables, but this one is bran new and totally stands alone.  


* * *

Trip tried not to run as he made his way through Enterprise's crowded corridors, heading for the launch bay. Tucker knew that he was technically in dereliction of his duty, but the engineer had all ready started three crews working on the repairs and all of Enterprise's critical systems were still online...they could spare him for five minutes. 

When Trip rounded the corner the red light glowing above the door caused the engineer to skid to an abrupt halt. Tucker had been in such a hurry that he hadn't even given the bay time to re-pressurize yet. Trip paced back and forth in front of the barred entryway, not even trying to hide his anxiety...besides it was way too late for that now anyway. Tucker knew damn well that he reacted too strongly on the bridge earlier when he first heard John's voice, but he couldn't help it. When those turbolift doors last closed on Archer a few days earlier, Trip was sure that he was never going to see his lover again, but now he knew better. John was alive and Tucker didn't care how much of his emotions the crew saw. The love of his life had been returned to him and the engineer's relief was just too much to conceal. 

But hearing John's voice didn't ease Trip's desire to see his lover in the flesh, to reassure himself that John was really all right, that's why Tucker was through the door the second the light turned green. Despite his anxiety Trip still had enough control to stop right inside the entryway and survey the situation. T'Pol and a security team were entering from the opposite side of the room just as the hatch to the cell ship flew upward. After a few anxious seconds Jonathan Archer finally emerged. 

Trip's heart caught in his throat as he took in his lover's appearance. Archer looked dirty and tired, but there didn't seem to be any major injuries resulting from his 900 year trek through time. As much as Trip wanted to run across the bay and launch himself into John's arms, the engineer forced himself to remain still. He hadn't totally gone insane and had the presence of mind to hang onto a little decorum, like a proper Starfleet officer should. 

So Tucker just stood in the corner of the bay and watched as the guards entered the cell ship. He knew that they were going to tie Silik up so he couldn't escape, before they launched the little ship back into space, leaving the Suliban for his friends to find long after Enterprise was gone. Trip watched as Archer spoke to T'Pol for a moment, the captain getting the latest briefing on the ship's status from his first officer, then he glanced Trip's way. 

When their eyes locked it was as if the universe slowed to a crawl and the outside world ceased to have any meaning. John re-lived all of the anguish and pain that had Trip experienced over the last few days, in that one look. When they had been captured Tucker worked to focus most of his attention on helping get the crew out of this mess. He jury-rigged a comm system, then engineered that phony warp overload, knowing full well that Enterprise escaping intact was still a long shot. Through it all Tucker just concentrated on the moment, never allowing himself to think about John, or feel the overwhelming devastation that would come with his death. Even when T'Pol told him that Archer had contacted her from far into the future, Trip still wasn't totally reassured. It wasn't until he heard John speak from that cell ship that he knew it was over. He knew his lover was safe. 

Now Archer could see that the emotions of the moment were finally getting to him and Trip was barely holding onto his self control. John quickly wrapped up his conversation with T'Pol, then with a glance inside the cell ship to see that the security men were engrossed in securing and guarding Silik, John made his way across the bay. 

The second he was at Trip's side the engineer launched himself into John's arms. Archer just gathered him in tight, rubbing Trip's back and whispering sweet reassurances into his lover's ear. 

"I thought I'd lost you forever." Trip muttered. 

"I know, baby," Archer whispered back. "I know. I thought I lost you too." Then John pulled back a little to make room and gently brushed his lips against Trip's own. The kiss deepened and Tucker instantly melted into the embrace as the life-bonded pair relished in the fact that they were actually able to taste the love they had thought they had lost, once more. 

When they finally broke apart, Trip compensated by hugging John again. "I know we run this risk willingly and I know if it happened again we both wouldn't change a thing, but it's so damn hard, John." 

Archer knew it was. He had been going through the same agony himself. "Well, as difficult as our separation was?" John leaned back slightly to gaze down at his lover, "just think how much fun it's going to be when we get reacquainted later tonight." 

That brought the expected smile to Trip's face. "Yeah, it almost makes all the anguish worth it." Then Trip leaned forward and kissed John once more. "Let's just not make a habit of these separations, okay?" 

John hugged Trip again. "Okay." They both were well aware that the captain was making an empty promise. The life they'd chosen aboard Enterprise was simply too dangerous. While Tucker also knew that when the time came again, he'd be able to face the peril with the same detached professionalism that he displayed while the Suliban invaded their ship, he hoped that he wouldn't have to put his self-reliance to the test anytime soon. He simply wasn't strong enough to endure any more trauma, not yet. So, even though he knew it was a lie, Trip clung to John's promise almost as hard as he clung to John himself. Trip needed that right now. 

They kept up the hug for another second, then shared one last kiss before going their separate ways. It was time for the captain to get checked out in sickbay and for the engineer to start fixing up his ship. 

Now that his worry had been appeased, suddenly Trip felt overcome with almost a giddy sense of joy. One love of his life was safe and sound, and now it was time to see to the other. Trip actually began to whistle as he headed to join his engineering team. His soul had been put to rights, now it was time to heal his ship as well.


End file.
